


Something To Show You're Mine

by justme133



Category: Descendants (2015), disney descendants
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: It was a form of flattery, a form of possession, something Jay could get behind - it was a comfortable way of saying ‘this one’s mine, find your own’, and Jay liked claiming things as his own.





	Something To Show You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First story on Ao3!! Yay! Ya'll can find me on Tumblr, same name, and I hope you enjoy!! No, i don't own this pairing, otherwise Carlos wouldn't be straight in the movie! (or at least he'd be single)

Really, Jay didn’t know what possessed him to buy the leather bracelet that was now currently in the small paper bag in his hand, but he had, and what did he plan to do with this, he wasn’t quite sure yet.

Well, he knew what he wanted to do with it, but he didn’t know how weird that would be, but he didn’t exactly care, but the other half of his thought process might.

See, on the Isle, gifts weren’t given as a regular thing - they were only given if you wanted something in return, for barter, or as a form of bribery. 

Jay didn’t want any of that from them.

In Auradon, he had seen it in many forms, and the one that had caught his attention the most was the fact that it was often given as a form of affection - Ben had given Mal his Beast ring, and he had seen many prince and princesses wearing items of their other half on their persons.

It was a form of flattery, a form of possession, something Jay could get behind - it was a comfortable way of saying ‘this one’s mine, find your own’, and Jay liked claiming things as his own.

And there was something, that on the island, had been claimed as his own - perhaps unintentionally, but still his - and he wanted people in Auradon to know that as well.

Carlos.

Carlos was his person. He didn’t want to share the black-and-white-haired teen with anyone, and the same way that Mal wore Ben’s Beast ring, he wanted Carlos to wear something that showed off Jay’s own personal touch, so people would just know.

But hell, did Carlos even know?

They had always had this thing about them - they were closer than the others, a little more touchy than the others, and they could always be found cuddling on the floor of Carlos’s treehouse - although only Mal and Evie knew about that, and were sworn to a blood oath to never say a word about it.

Carlos had always needed a protector, and Jay had been that protector, at least for a while. When they had gotten to Auradon, Carlos had grown into himself, and now he and Jay were more like partners, and Jay loved that about them.

Besides that, nothing had changed.

Hence, the bracelet in the bag that Jay was going to give to Carlos in hopes that maybe his little genius would realize was a sign of affection.

….

Carlos was in their shared room, busy working on some homework, when Jay strolled in, whistling happily, eyes lighting up when they landed on Carlos.

Carlos had been cold, so he was currently wrapped up in one of Jay’s jackets, which was still a little too big for him, but Jay couldn’t help smiling.

“Well don’t you look cute,” he said, ducking as a book was aimed for his head. 

“Oh shut it,” he mumbled, pink rising on his freckled cheeks as he continued to work, not quite looking at Jay, but still noticing the bag in his hands. “Whats’at?” he mumbled, tilting his head but still focusing on his work.

“Well…” Jay started, pulling Carlos up and away from his work until the two of them could sit on his bed. “It’s actually something for you….”

 

“Me?” Carlos looked suspicious, but accepted the little bag all the same, his eyebrows raised at Jay, who just gave him that cocky grin of his. Carlos shook his head and slipped the bracelet into his hand, eyeing it curiously, head cocked to one side.

All Jay could think of was that he looked like a damn puppy.

The bracelet was dark leather, with a braid wrapped around it, and a golden medal cobra seared onto the top of it.

“It’s a… bracelet?”

 

“Well yeah. With a cobra. Cuz ya know, Jafar?” Jay muttered, raising his eyebrows at Carlos, who chuckled and slipped it on his wrist, admiring it. Jay had to admit he liked the view of it on the pale skin.

“Why?”

 

“Well, ya know, just cuz, it’s like, ya know,” Jay mumbled, and Carlos raised an eyebrow at him before he went back to looking at the bracelet, his fingers tracing over the cobra, admiring, and Jay just stared at him before he looked away before he cleared his throat. “I just wanted you to have something, something that represented me, ya know?”

“Oh.” Carlos grinned before he scooted a bit closer to Jay, eyes twinkling a bit. “Is this like that time you bit my arm back on the Isle so hard that left a scar so the Gastons wouldn’t mess with me?”

Jay laughed and wanted to move from Carlos, who just grinned, all the smile of a predator, very much like his mother as he watched him. 

“Kind of.”

“Then yeah, I’ll definitely wear it,” he said, a hand settling on Jay’s arm, a light blush dusting over his freckled cheeks. “You were always kinda possessive, weren’t you?”


End file.
